Shatter
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Sequel to Phoenix. Nya learns of an oncoming war between the gods, and she realizes her daughter and her family's family are in danger of the demon overflow escaping from Tartarus. She has to save her family! Danger awaits. But, Zeus is furious, because Nya's stealing his thunder (pun intended) PLEASE READ PHOENIX FIRST IF YOU HAVE NOT! *Currently on Hiatus, but is not abandoned*
1. Up In The Afterlife

**Hey guys! Here's the sequel for Phoenix!**

 **So...this might be a little confusing, but you remember the movie Hercules by Disney?**

 **Go ahead and get that crap outta yer head. I'm using real mythology here. And it does not. Make. Sense.**

 **So yeah! If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask! XD**

 **I'm super excited about this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Or mythology.**

The Afterlife

13 Years Later

No One's POV

Nya Smith burst through the doors, and into the Common Room.

"Why did you call me?" She asked, turning towards her old Sensei.

Clouse sighed.

"We have an...issue on our hands, Miss Smith," he said, turning towards the crowd of the New Gods and Goddesses of the Elements.

There stood them all. The past generations of Elements.

Nya recognized Skylor's mom, Cole's mom, Jay's grandmother, her own father, The First Spinjitzu Master, and a few others who looked like they could be related to the other Elementals.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Clouse, "the Goddess of Water has arrived. We may now begin."

The First Spinjitzu Master cleared his throat, then said:

"As you may have noticed, there has been an increase in demonic activity in the real world now," he said.

Nya had definitely noticed this, because in her travels-in the midst of which she had been interrupted by Clouse telling her that he needed her for this 'important' meeting-that she had to kill an annoying amount of demons and the occasional Hecatonshire and Cyclops. She found it extremely annoying that she had to waste her energy and magic on these pests.

"We have found the cause for the increase," he continued, "it's because of two reasons. One-someone's been crossing the Dimension borders illegally-"

Everyone turned towards Nya.

"Sorry." She said unapologetically.

Clouse chuckled lightly, along with the First Spinjitzu Master and her father. Everyone else looked pissed.

"And two-the older Gods and Goddesses are furious with us. Especially Zeus."

Nya sighed. Zeus had been threatening them for years. This was nothing new.

"So?" She blurted. "He's been doing that for years!"

"So, the Gods and Goddesses of older time are going to try to destroy humanity. We can't allow them to do that, especially after the Deluge."

Nya huffed. She had heard all of this crap before.

Clouse slapped her upside the head, and Nya scowled at her Sensei.

"How do you suggest we stop them?" Asked Cole's mom. Nya couldn't ever remember her name. She had become apathetic against her will.

The First Spinjitzu Master sighed. "We go down and fight."

This caught Nya's attention.

"Really?!" She asked, "Can we-"

Clouse slapped her upside the head once more to shut her up.

She frowned. She was way more powerful than her Sensei, yet if she did anything to him, she'd pay dearly.

Her father also gave her the eye. She knew the eye meant trouble if she continued.

The First Spinjitzu Master found Nya's restlessness amusing.

"We will go down to the Downside, if all of you disguise yourselves as another human being. Remember what happened to Semele if you show yourselves as an immortal being from another dimension to humans?"

Yup. Semele blew up. Awesome.

"Now," he said. "Disguise yourselves. Lay low. Don't stir up trouble-" this part was directly directed at Nya- "and for the love of Gods, don't make anyone blow up."


	2. Declaration

The Downside

No One's POV

Masami Walker sighed as she screwed on the last bolt to fasten the metal over the circuit board.

"We were gonna put the QTI sensors on the bottom, right? In the front?" She asked, setting down the screwdriver.

"Yep. Did you get the ColorPAL sensors on it?" Jay asked, picking up the QTIs.

"Mmmm...no, not yet. I still need to reduce the size of the BoeBot before I attach those. Could you pass the QTIs, please?"

Jay nodded and handed his daughter the sensors. She thanked him and fastened them onto the BoeBot.

Masami smiled.

Then the door opened to reveal Chip.

"Hey Chippy J!" Jay exclaimed.

The little boy smiled.

"Hey Uncle Jay. Masami? Did you make the program yet?"

Masami huffed. "No, I can't figure out how!"

Chip smiled. "Maybe my dad or mom could teach you."

Jay nodded, setting down the ColorPAL sensors onto a blue tray.

"Yeah, Uncle Zane and Aunt Pixal love programming." He said, ruffling Masami's red hair.

She groaned. "Daaad!"

Jay chuckled.

"Sorry, sweetie," he said.

She ran off with Chip.

Jay sighed happily. Just like her mother.

He cleaned up a little and walked inside.

Masami and Chip were at the computer, discussing the program for the bot. He smiled and went to the kitchen, where Cole and 18-year old Artemis were preparing dinner.

"Hey man," said Cole.

"Hey," Jay said. "Where's Kai?"

Cole shrugged.

"I think he went to the market with Sky," said Artemis, mutilating a few carrots with a knife.

Jay groaned.

"Dad! We got the program finished for the first trial!" Yelled Masami, racing in the room with Chip.

Jay smiled.

"Great! We'll finish up tomorrow. You gotta go visit grandma and grandpa today, for those parts, right?"

Masami perked up.

"Oh yeah! Chip, come on! We gotta go!"

"We do...?" He asked, put he followed her anyway.

Cole chuckled.

"Those two were made for each other," Artemis commented, dumping the carrots into a bowl.

Jay growled.

"Nope. Not my little girl,"

Cole laughed.

Suddenly, Artemis's phone rang on the counter.

"'Scuse me," she muttered, picking up the phone and running off.

Cole watched.

"Better not be that damn boy," he said, chopping a cantaloupe, imagining it was his daughter's boyfriend.

Jay smirked.

Then, a few minutes later, Kai and Skylor walked in with their three kids.

"Heeey!" Kai said, dropping the plastic bags on the counter.

Cole dropped the knife and raced over to the bags.

"Where's my cake?!" He asked, tearing through the bags.

Kai took out a box of pie and plopped it in front of Cole.

"There," he said.

Cole gaped. "That's not cake!"

Kai shrugged.

"Same thing," he said.

Cole was furious.

Artemis came back in the room.

"Dad, can I go out for a few minutes?" She asked.

Cole frowned. "Where to?"

"We were planning on going out to a movie..."

Cole narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, but you better be back before eight or I'm gonna track down that boyfriend of yours and crack his skull open and boil his insides then sell them on eBay. Got it?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and nodded and headed out.

Cole shook his head.

"I'm not letting my girl date until she's twenty," Kai said, picking at the loaf of bread on the counter. Cole smacked his hands away.

"Word," said Jay.

Cole huffed.

"I'm only okay with it because I installed trackers on all of her jackets and purses," he said, chuckling.

Kai shook his head.

Jay laughed.

Zane walked in with Pixal, who sported a little baby bump.

Zane smiled.

"Hello, brothers," he said.

"Dad! Mom!" Chip and Masami came running towards them.

"We finally got the program finished!" Chip yelled.

Pixal smiled at her son and his best friend.

"Well done you two," Zane complimented.

But the celebration was interrupted by Artemis, who busted through the door.

"Turn on the TV!" She said. She looked a little worried and flustered.

Chip swiped the remote from the desk and clicked it on.

The TV turned on, and Chip flipped to the News channel.

There was a frightened reporter, and a shaky camera. There was screaming, and the reporter started talking:

"We've just got word that there has been a massive...hole or something in the ground, and it's opened in the middle of the ocean! This is-"

Suddenly, there was rumbling sound, and the camera zoomed in on the ocean, where a purplish hole was opening, and black...things were coming out.

The reporter screamed, and then, suddenly, there was a whooshing sound, and many golden figures flew down from the heavens.

The hole suddenly closed, and then, out of the sea rose a figure, and then all of the black figures crashed together to form a person-shaped figure.

Then, lightning struck the ground next to the reporter, and the lightning bolts came together to form a tall, muscular man that was bare-chested and held some lightning bolts in his hand.

He roughly pushed the poor reporter to the side, and picked up the camera.

"I am Zeus," he said, "and I am the Supreme Commander of the Gods and Goddesses. We are the old gods, and the best ones. We are not happy with your so-called new gods, and I am sick of you mortals tainting this land! We declare war against the new gods. The victor shall tell the losing side what will be done. Let the War Of Gods begin!"

He crushed the camera, and the screen went back to the news station people, who looked terrified.

Artemis switched the TV off.

Everyone was silent.

"...do you guys think..." Kai said, trailing off.

"...that...you know who could be involved?" Cole finished.

The kids were confused as to what they were talking about.

"Kids, go to your rooms we'll be up in a minute." Skylor said.

"That includes you, Arty," Cole said softly.

Artemis was about to retort, when she saw her father's face. It had fallen, like the rest of them had.

They were talking about her.

Artemis understood and ushered herself and the other kids to their meeting place.

. . . . .

Masami rested her head on Chip's shoulder. Her cousins, Renzo, Aaliyah, and Sumi sat next to them, and Artemis sat beside them.

Masami sighed.

"Was that really Zeus, Arty?" She asked, looking at the woman she called her older sister.

Artemis didn't know.

"I'm not sure, Masi," she responded. "But that man is definitely dangerous."

Chip held Masami tighter.

Artemis stood up, and decided to eavesdrop.

"Stay put, you guys," she said. "I'm gonna go listen."

She gently eased open the door and crawled to the staircase, and listened.

"Do you guys think Nya could be involved in this?" Kai asked.

"It's definitely possible," said Cole.

"But why would Zeus want to kill all of the mortals?" Asked Jay.

"He hates mortal men," Cole responded.

"How do you know that?" Pixal asked curiously.

"My daughter's a mythology nerd," said Cole. "Hence her name."

There was a nervous chuckle, but it was more of a desperate attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"So what do we do?" Kai asked.

Cole sighed. "We need to find out more about gods. I bet we could talk to Artemis. See what she knows, then we could find a way to stop them."

Artemis shook her head. She stood up and leaned on the railing.

"Dad, you guys won't be able to stop the gods. Only other gods can stop gods." She said.

Cole sighed.

"So what should we do?" Asked Jay.

"You guys are still Elementals. People will listen to you. You need to get them to worship the dead gods, the new ones, and evacuate them. I suspect Zeus will make Poseidon make it rain for 9 days and 9 nights to try to wipe us out. That'll definitely be his first move."

Skylor and Pixal glanced at each other.

"We need to save you guys, too, but we can't bring you all with us. It's too dangerous."

"Then make a spell. I'm sure Sensei Wu knows at least one. Cast it around the house to prevent gods from entering. For a limited time, of course."

Cole thought.

"Okay. Let's do this."

. . . . .

Nya groaned. Zeus actually did something.

But...things were moving too slow for her style.

So she made a plan. She knew she would probably get banned from Elliptic City, but she couldn't care less at this point. Almost none of the other gods or goddesses cared about her anyway.

She strapped both of her demon-slaying katanas to her back, and attached her hidden knives to her wrists. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and outfitted herself in black. She pulled on a pair of leather fingerless gloves and looked at herself.

Looking sharp.

She took a piece of chalk out and drew a pentagram on the floor, and drew various symbols around it.

The spell she was about to cast was going to take away her immortal soul and her dark magic, but she didn't mind. If she was going to see her family again, it'd all be worth it. This would make her a half-goddess.

She would still be powerful, and not make her family explode if they saw her.

She smirked.

And then, she prepared herself for pain.

A lot of pain.


	3. Goodbyes

Jay rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door closing and turning the sink on. He cupped his hands and filled them with water.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

The Gods...Zeus...they were taking over? Was Nya really involved?!

Eventually he heard a soft knock, and the voice of his daughter asking softly:

"Daddy? Are you in there?"

Jay sighed and opened the door and looked down at his daughter.

She looked concerned.

"Hey, sweetie," he said, kneeling down to her to level.

"Dad? What's happening?"

He sighed, remembering how much she looked like Nya.

Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"What did Arty say about Mom?"

Jay found he couldn't say anything, he just hugged her for a moment, then picked her up with her head on his shoulder.

The others were standing around in a circle, debating on what to do.

Masami rested her head on her father's shoulder. She was a little too big, being a girl of thirteen, but she was scared, and she needed her dad more than ever right now.

"We've decided on what to do," Cole announced. "We're going to go find Lloyd, and the Senseis, then we're going to evacuate the entire city. The kids will stay here with Artemis. I've contacted Sensei Wu; he's sending us a spell to cast around the house. It'll arrive through Traveler's Tea, so watch out."

The ninja nodded.

"Artemis," Cole said, she went over to where he was, then he whispered something in her ear. Masami watched her nod, then walk into a room.

"We leave in ten minutes," Cole announced, then went to meet Artemis.

Jay walked over to the couch, hugged Masami tightly, then set her down on the couch. She was growing tired. She looked up at Jay, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I love you, Masi," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Daddy," she whispered, about to fall asleep. "Are you leaving us?"

He couldn't bring himself to speak, so he nodded and leaned down to hug her, knowing well this could be his last hug.

"Artemis," Cole said, walking up to his daughter. She was just about a foot shorter than he was. "You have to keep yourself and the kids safe. You're the oldest of them all, so they're going to look up to you. Listen to your gut, baby."

She nodded, then hugged her father.

"Please come home safe, Daddy," she said, tears about to spill down her cheeks.

"I will," he promised.

"Sky, you can't go. Stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." Kai pleaded, urgency in his eyes.

Skylor shook her head. "I'm going, baby. We have to help out the new Gods. If I'm going to die, I'm gonna go down fighting for Ninjago, not hiding. It'll be safer for the kids if I'm not here."

Kai had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so scared," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "That I''ll lose one of you,"

Skylor took his face in her hands and their foreheads touched.

"We have to," she said. "If we go down, we go down together."

Zane rushed up to P.I.X.A.L..

"P.I.X.A.L., you cannot go to battle. We must find a safe place for you to hide,"

She sighed, and rubbed her baby bump. "I know. Where do you suggest?"

Zane thought, his gears working, then he got just the place.

"My calculations have calculated you will be 84% safe at Misako's monastery. We cannot afford to have an adult here while the spell is in effect."

P.I.X.A.L. nodded, then sighed as she hugged her nindroid.

[At Nya's Grave]

The breeze was cool, the sky a midnight blue sheet of paper dusted with silver glitter. The only noise was the sound of distant birds singing their little lives away.

The remote silence was interrupted by the sound of swooshing, then a crunch, craaack.

Nya's gravestone shone in the moonlight.

Suddenly, a hand shot out of the grave, zombie-like and dirty. It grasped the ground, then it pulled itself up until a body appeared.

A mound of black hair appeared, then a silky blue dress. She was filthy, covered with dirt.

As she pulled herself out, Nya smiled and laughed a maniac laugh. The ritual had actually worked.

She found her katanas, lying in her coffin, along with her bracelet, her favorite stuffed dragon and her father's knife.

She grabbed them all, then headed out to find her family in the dying moonlight.


	4. A Prayer to Nya

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you for your reviews Kairocksrainbow and Patata!**

 **Disclaimer: MEH NO OWN NINJAGO**

[ { } ]

Eventually, Masami closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jay smiled sadly, stroking his daughter's hair.

Artemis, unable to relax, sat next to Masami and fiddled with her phone. The triplets hugged Kai and Skylor goodbye, and Chip wouldn't let go of his parents. Artemis walked over to him.

"Come on, Chip," Artemis said, "come here."

"But I want my parents to stay and be safe!"

"They'll be safer if you let them go do what they need to do," Artemis whispered.

Chip looked up to Zane.

"We will come back for you, Chip," Zane said, his icy voice cool and soothing, "I promise."

Chip tried to hold back his tears, and Artemis picked him up.

"Be careful, all of you." Kai said.

Just then, a small portal appeared in the ceiling, and a small bottle dropped out. Cole managed to catch it, then he handed it to Artemis.

"Do it," he said softly.

Artemis nodded and took the bottle from his hands.

"In order to make this spell, I'll need to pray to an Undead Goddess since I'm female. Should I pray to...her?"

They exchanged a few nods.

"Okay." Artemis busied herself with filling a bowl up with tap water, then she set it on the ground.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Artemis asked Jay.

He nodded, then went to go get it. Then, while Jay was searching, Artemis lit a few candles aflame and set them around the bowl. She took out a knife, then slit her wrist, allowing a few drops of blood to drop into the bowl of water before bandaging the cut.

"Here," Jay said, handing her a picture of Nya Smith.

Her hair was short, cut just above her shoulders, and her smile was flawless. Nya's eyes were so hazel, her face soft and her features delicate.

Artemis dropped the picture in the bowl.

"Okay," Artemis said, then, she chanted in Latin:

"Aqua nimirum ut liberaret nos a Dea arcessere vetere deorum."

The water turned a light blue color, then it faded.

[ { } ]

Nya never thought she'd see the moon, or the stars, again. As she trudged along, she felt the familiar surge of energy swell through her.

Someone was trying to pray to her.

She stopped where she was, and closed her eyes.

A spell for forbidding the immortal into a homestead.

Nya smiled. Permission granted, she thought.

When she reopened her eyes, she knew that Cole's adopted daughter had cast the spell.

Now she knew where her family was.

[ { } ]

Back at the house, the water turned a darker blue, then a faint blue beam shot up, then spread around in the air, then it subsided.

"She heard my prayer. The spell is now in effect." Artemis sat on the couch, taking the photo out of the water and handed it to Jay. It was dry, despite having been soaked in water for five minutes.

Artemis stood.

"You should start moving. It's only a matter of time until Zeus makes his first move."

The ninja nodded. Everyone said their final goodbyes, then they were off.


	5. Meeting Family & A Deal

**Hey guys! Holy crap, I didn't have a ton of homework! That's a first!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. *cries***

...

Masami Walker trudged alone in a pitch black room. She reached out, grasping for something solid, but all her hands were met with was air.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice echoing in the darkness.

 _"Masami!"_ A voice whispered. Masami turned in circles, but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Masami!" The voice said, louder this time. Masami was able to follow the direction of the voice, until a young woman appeared in the darkness. She was very petite, around the age of eighteen or so, her black hair tied up in a tight ponytail.

"M-mom? Is that you?" Masami asked.

"Yes, sweet girl. It's me." Nya said, approaching the daughter she had never seen before. "They're coming, but I'll be there soon."

"I-I've never met you! I've only seen you in pictures. Aren't you dead? _Weren't_ you dead?"

"The dead come and go, sweetie. I'm not alive, but I'm not dead either."

"How are you talking to me?!" Masami demanded. "And what do you mean by 'they're coming'?"

Nya smiled, observing how much she was like Jay.

"You're dreaming. I can talk to people in their dreams."

Masami paused.

"Daddy says he dreams about you a lot. Do you ever talk to him?"

Nya smiled sadly, then said: "Sometimes. It's better for him if I leave him alone, though."

"Did you love daddy?"

"More then you will ever know, sweetheart."

"Who is coming?"

"Demons, baby. Lots of demons. But I'll protect you from them."

Nya came closer to the frightened child. She took her daughter's hand in hers.

She lowered her voice.

"I never got the chance to hold you when you were a baby or play with you when you were little. I've never met you, my own daughter, and I didn't even give birth to you. All I could do was watch you from beyond the stars and make sure you and daddy stayed safe," Nya said, squeezing Masami's hand.

Masami gazed up at the mother who she never knew with hopeful blue eyes.

"Will you ever come back to life?" She asked.

Nya closed her eyes.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know. But, for now, I have to be somewhere. Stay strong for me, okay, sweet girl?"

Masami nodded.

"My sweet...sweet Masami," Nya said.

...

Masami's eyes flew open.

Artemis looked over at her.

"Good night, sleeping beauty," she joked.

"Arty? Where's daddy?"

"They had to leave, Masi." Artemis said quietly.

Masami pulled her knees up under her chin.

"I saw my mom," she whispered. "she talked to me through my dreams."

Artemis paused. "What did she tell you?"

"That demons are coming, but she'll be here to protect us," Masi said.

Artemis tilted her head.

"What else?"

Masami gave Artemis the full conversation.

"Really?" Artemis said.

"Yeah."

"That's...wow." Artemis shook her head.

Then, the triplets waddled into the room.

"Artemiiiiiiiis!" Renzo whined, plopping on the couch. "What's for diiiii-neeeeer?"

"Renzooooo!" Artemis mocked playfully, "Weeeee're haaaviiinng leeeffffftttt-oooovvveeeerrrrssssss!"

"Okay," the triplets trotted into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go get a sweatshirt," Masami announced, rubbing the goosebumps on her arms.

"Okay," Artemis said.

Masami walked to the stairs, where it seemed colder than usual. But as she climbed the steps, something moved in the corner of her eye. She looked to her left, then to her right, but saw nothing.

She shivered. She had the strangest feeling she was being watched...

...

Nya almost collapsed in tears after talking with Masami.

She had grown up so fast. Too fast. She sat down for a moment, rubbing her forehead.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. Nya stood.

The wind got faster. Faster than it would naturally blow.

Nya was not alone.

"Come on, just show yourself and fight me!" She yelled, but the sound of her voice was drowned away by the wind.

Suddenly, the wind subsided, and a distant figure came into view.

"Well," Nya smirked. "if it isn't the God of Wind himself."

"Shut up, Goddess of Water." Morro said, fists glowing and wind starting to pick up.

Nya smirked again.

"You wanna fight?" She asked.

"Yeah...but I want something more if I win."

"And what would that be?" Nya asked, the familiar vibe of confidence spilling through her veins.

"You're going to have sex with me," he said.

Nya almost laughed.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why're you so desperate?"She teased.

"I'm not. I just need you for a ritual I need completed."

"And if I win," Nya said, "you'll stop following me."

"Fine," he said.

"Deal."

Nya rolled her neck. Morro cracked his knuckles.

 _I'm only loyal to one man,_ Nya thought, _I'm not going to lose._

 _I need her for making me human again,_ thought Morro, _I can't lose. I'm too close now._

And with that, the battle begun.

 **Okay. I have weird theories and ideas for rituals. But I don't care.**

 **Wooo! AW SNAP *snaps fingers* Yeah. I wanted Morro to be in this...but I have an idea for Morro and Nya. No, they're not going to fall in love cuz Nya is still in love with Jay and Morro needs to go at it with a Goddess on his side in order to become human again. He doesn't like her or anything. So meh.**

 **Awww, Nya and Masami met! XD**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**


	6. Commencing Battles & Just The Beginning

**Heyo! :P**

 **Thank you for reviewing! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Mythology.**

Lloyd sat down on the mat, crossing his legs and relaxing his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes.

He imagined all of his energy flowing through his body. It coursed through his veins and it made him shiver. The green energy flowed through his fingertips, releasing itself.

His daily meditation was interrupted by the distant thunk of footsteps, which he recognized instantly.

"Llooooyd!" The familiar voice shouted.

"So, you came." Lloyd said as the door to his meditation room slid open.

"Yeah, we kinda have a crisis on our hands!" Jay exclaimed.

"I saw. The new Gods and Goddesses? And, let me guess, you think Nya's involved?"

"Yes!" Jay yelled.

"Well, we don't know," Kai said, stepping in the room, noticing how much Lloyd's face had matured over the years.

"We think she is," Cole commented.

Lloyd nodded. "So what do you need from me?"

"Your help," Kai said.

"We also need it fast," Zane said. "We need to get our families safe. I cannot let P.I.X.A.L. fight,"

"Why not?"

"She is bearing our second child," He answered, keeping close to P.I.X.A.L..

"Oh," Lloyd said, standing up. "Well. I'll go get my mom and uncle so we can this party started."

[ { } ]

Masami shivered and continued up the stairs.

When she reached her room, her hand shot out and grasped the doorknob, twisting it open.

Another chilly breeze enveloped her skin, and she grabbed her biceps and rubbed them. She padded over to her dresser, and opened it. She pulled out her father's blue and yellow sweatshirt, then pulled it on.

Hee hee!

Masami's head whipped up.

Masaaaaa-miiiii!

The voice was high-pitched, like a child's voice.

You'd better hide while you still caa-aan!

Scared, Masami ran out the door and down the stairs, but when she got to the second flight, something materialized behind her and pushed her, sending Masami tumbling down the wooden steps.

When she finally hit the floor, she hurt all over, but when she looked up, she saw this...thing, on the top, staring down at her and smiling evilly.

Masami cried out. Her head hurt very bad, and her vision was getting blurry.

"Masami?!" She heard Artemis yell.

"...Arty..." she moaned.

Artemis eventually ran to her side.

"Oh my god..." she thought she felt Arty pick her up and put her somewhere, then there were blurred faces everywhere. She couldn't exactly remember what happened.

"...Arty,"

She could barely distinguish Artemis' voice.

"You're going to be okay, sweetie..." she said.

[ { } ]

"Artemis?! What happened?" Chip asked, looking at Masami.

Her arm was bleeding, now being cleaned and bandaged by Artemis. She didn't seem to be awake, either.

"Masami fell down the stairs," she responded, cleaning the blood from her arm. "Her arm is broken and I'm pretty sure she has a concussion,"

Chip frowned, saddened at seeing his friend injured.

"Will she be okay?" He asked.

"I think so, as long as she doesn't fall again," Artemis said, finishing cleaning up the blood. She wrapped her arm in a makeshift cast.

"Okay. I hope she gets better soon." Chip sat down next to Masami.

Artemis sighed. She had heard Masi fall from the basement. She had been filled with a sudden terror and had raced upstairs.

"...Arty? Chip?" came the weak voice.

"Hey, Masi. How're you feeling?" Artemis asked.

"My head hurts...what happened?"

"You fell down the stairs, and I think you have a concussion and a broken arm."

Masami groaned.

"It's okay," Chip said, "I'll stay with you."

"No computers or TV," Artemis said, "you need to rest your brain. I'll go get everyone else settled."

Once Artemis left, Masami turned to Chip.

"I saw something," Masami said.

"What?"

"It was like this...monster thing. You know, a demon?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Its face was all twisted up and greyish brown. It was weird."

Chip bit his lip. "Do you think we should tell Arty?"

"No," she said, "I had dream while I was asleep in the living room. My mom was talking to me. She said demons were coming, but she'd protect us from them."

Chip twisted his mouth in consideration. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes! Ask Arty! Didn't you see her perform that ritual?!"

"So it is? She contacted you in a dream?"

"Yes," Masami said.

"That's so cool!" Chip yelled. "I mean, except the fact that your mom is dead..."

"I know," Masami frowned. "But do you know what's weirder?"

"Actually, no," Chip said. "I mean, you saw your dead mother in a dream and a demon thing, so no."

"There was a voice, when I was in my dad's room," she said. "It said that I'd better hide while I still can."

Chip shivered. "Okay, now that is creepy."

[ { } ]

Nya ran up to Morro, and her fists began glowing blue and red. Morro's were glowing green, and he managed to block her first attack, but as he was doing so, she swept him off of her feet and pinned him. He used his Element to blow her off of him, but Nya pulled herself up.

Morro ran towards her, then tried to slam a punch into her stomach, but she leapt over him and kicked him in his back, causing him to fall forward. She then summoned a ball of pressurized water and shot at him.

He grunted, then he tried to pick himself up, only to be splashed with water pressurized enough to break a man's bone.

Then, Morro hauled himself using the wind to carry him.

"You don't play fair, do you?" He asked.

"Never," she muttered.

Morro smirked, then he summoned a large gust of wind strong enough to push her back, but Nya summoned water and shot it out of her palms and knocked him over.

She spread her fingertips apart, making the water spread across him chest. He could not summon wind.

"Now," Nya said. "Will you-"

She was interrupted by the sound of lightning zapping the ground.

"Nya!" A voice roared.

"Oh Jesus," Nya muttered.

"What-" Morro asked.

"It is I, Poseidon!" He yelled. He was massive.

"Oh, really?" Nya sighed. "Y'know, we're kinda in a fight here-"

"I do not care! I have come to imprison the both of you!"

Nya glanced down at Morro.

"Do you think we could take him?" She asked.

"Psshht. Absolutely."

Nya smirked.

"If you help me defeat him, I'll give you what you want," she said.

He nodded, and she let him up.

"Let's get this over with," Nya muttered.

"This will be a complete waste of time," Morro agreed.

Poseidon smirked.

"Let the battle commence!"


	7. Back To Her Grave

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks for reviewing! :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

"D-Do we have to take cover here?" Kai asked.

"If it has a basement like you described," Lloyd said, "then it's our best bet."

"Isn't this your blacksmith shop?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I know," Kai responded, "it's just...this...this is where Nya died. In the basement."

Tension filled the air.

"Oh," was all that could be heard.

"I guess as long as we lock the door to the room she was in..." Kai trailed off.

"Do you guys still want to do this?" Lloyd asked.

"This is what she would have wanted," Kai said, "we need to."

Jay felt a shiver run down his spine as the group continued walking towards the little blacksmith shop.

[ { } ]

They entered a few moments later.

Kai reached out, and grabbed the door. If Lloyd wasn't mistaken, he thought Kai's hand was shaking.

When Kai finally opened the door, it swung open silently.

It opened to reveal a dark-lit room. The only thing illuminating the silhouettes of various objects scattered everywhere was the faint moonlight shining through the cracks in the windows.

Everyone was scared to go inside. Kai went in first, then everyone trailed in behind him.

There was something very wrong about this place, Lloyd thought. Through his eyes, he saw a normal shop, tools and things scattered everywhere. But, in his chest, he felt a strong presence of _something_ in this house.

It was wrong. But what was the presence?

"This...this doesn't feel right," Jay pressed, picking his way through the rusted metal and tools.

"Three people have died here," Kai whispered, "and that's only of the ones I know of."

"What does not feel right?" Zane asked. "My sensors are not picking up anything that feels...wrong."

"It must be a human thing," Jay said.

A few moments later, they were at the door of what Kai said was their parent's bedroom. Another grave.

Kai stuck his hand out to open the door, but they were interrupted by a sound behind them.

The ninja spun around.

Something was rolling on the floor. It was round, and shiny.

It was Nya's bracelet. It fell on its side.

All of the color had drained from Kai's face.

"Did-did any of you roll that?" Lloyd asked.

He was answered with a trio of shaken heads.

"No, that's impossible," Kai blurted. "I-I put her bracelet on her wrist when we buried her!"

"I suggest we keep moving," Cole said.

"But none of us rolled it!" Jay exclaimed. "It rolled by itself!"

He was replied to by the sound of a music box being winded up in the bedroom.

The ninja glanced at each other.

Kai's face was grim. "I'm going in."

The others nodded, and Kai pushed the door open.

There was the silhouette of a child on the bed, her back turned to the ninja.

There were also corpses of two bodies on the floor. The room was filled with blood.

But then, it all vanished, and it was replaced by a normal bedroom.

"Oh my overlord..." Cole said.

"We all saw that, right?" Jay squeaked.

"That's weird," Kai commented. He walked over to a wall, and touched it.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Someone's down there," he said. Then, Kai kneeled down to the floor and laid on his belly, then he scooted under the bed.

"There was a switch under here, the last time Nya and I were down here, she found a switch underneath the bed. It activated the false wall," he explained, searching for the hidden switch.

Eventually, he found it, and placed his hand on the red gemstone.

There was a problem.

"Jay?"

"Huh?"

"Get under here," he said.

A few moments later, Jay joined him underneath the bed.

"See that blue gemstone?" Kai asked.

"No...wait! Yes!"

"Put your hand on it."

Jay obeyed.

"Push on three," Kai said, "One...two...-"

"Three!" Jay yelled. They pushed the gemstones.

But nothing happened.


	8. Victories & Losses

**Hello! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Mythology.**

"Did it work?" Jay asked.

Kai gritted his teeth. "No." They scooted out from under the bed. Kai stood and put his ear to the wall.

"Let's do this the fun way." Kai muttered. His fists shot out in front of him, blazing with orange and red flames. He slowly managed to burn down the wall until there was a gap big enough for them to walk through.

Kai stepped in first.

It was eerily quiet.

Kai stepped onto the first stair tentatively, then the other four followed.

"Whoa," Jay muttered.

"Come on." Kai raced down.

They got down and reached the dark room. Kai searched among the wall where he had found the light switch, until his hand bumped something.

He paled.

"Um, guys," Kai asked, "are any of you being touched by a mysterious hand?"

"No,"

"I don't think so..."

"My sensors detect I'm not currently being touched."

"Nope. Why?" Lloyd asked.

Kai ran his hand up. He felt cold skin, and then a neck...then a face. He yanked his hand away and made his fists glow.

Nothing.

"Oh my overlord..." Kai panted. He eventually found the light switch and flipped it on. He turned to the other four-

-but they weren't there.

[ { } ]

He was back at the monastery where Misako, Skylor, P.I.X.A.L. and Sensei were.

Kai's breathing was rapidly speeding up; he felt his heart beat pound and pound against his chest.

Once he got his bearings, he took a deep breath. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Kai."

He looked up to see Nya. She was standing a few feet in front of him, in her typical red outfit.

"Kai."

He squinted. He...had to be dreaming. Was he...?

"Kai, come on." She took a few steps toward him and kneeled in front of him.

"Are...you're not real," he said, "are you?"

She shook her head. "No. But that doesn't matter. I wanted to tell you..." she bit her lip, eyes shining. "I love you and I miss you and everyone else."

A single tear fell out of his eye, and he whispered: "Did you know you were pregnant?"

"No." Her eyes reflected sadness.

"I miss you, too," he said. "Overlord, I miss you more than anything."

She hugged him, wrapping her tiny and fragile arms around his torso. She felt so real, Kai thought as he returned the hug, tears pouring over his cheeks.

"You have to keep fighting," she whispered. "for everyone. For humanity. Everyone is at stake." Her voice was cracking a little. "I can help. I'm almost here,"

The image of the monastery and Nya were starting to flicker.

"Almost here..." she muttered.

It kept flickering, until everything went black, then Kai saw four concerned faces looking at him.

"He's awake," Cole said, "you okay?"

Kai sat up, slowly, suddenly feeling nauseous. He rubbed his face.

"How...how long was I out?" He asked.

"About two or three minutes," Lloyd answered, "what happened?"

"I...I saw Nya. She was at Misako's monastery, and she...she felt so real."

A silence crept among the four.

Kai stood slowly with the help of Lloyd and Jay.

"Okay," Kai said, "I guess it's obvious something's going on. We need to make a plan and fast."

Cole sighed. "What should we do? Let's start off with the facts: we're practically powerless against the Gods, so we'll need to get the people of Ninjago to start worshipping the dead ones to make them more powerful. We also need to evacuate the city within the next five hours, but to where is the question..." Cole sighed.

Jay bit his lip. "The serpentine's tombs. Like last time...?"

Cole nodded. "Okay, that'll work." He sighed.

"What're you nervous about?" Kai asked.

"Artemis," Cole answered, "and the kids. I know we had a spell active...but will it be enough?"

Kai bit his knuckle. "Nya. She's coming. She said so."

This earned him a few stares.

"She said she was almost here. I-I know it. She's going to protect them," Kai sighed, nervous for his family as well.

Jay sighed. Lloyd clamped his shoulder.

"Guys, come on. We're going to evacuate the city and we're gonna win this freaking war," Lloyd said. "so who the crap is frickin' with me?!"

"I am."

"Yeah!"

"I am as well."

"Let's do this,"

"Alright," Lloyd said, "let's do this."

[ { } ]

Masami groaned. Her head was killing her.

"Are you okay?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, I just have a headache." She turned towards him.

He smiled at her. He looked a little scared.

She took his hand. He smiled sadly.

"Okay, everyone inside the living room," Artemis said, ushering the other kids. "and keep it down! Masi has a concussion."

The others came inside, and Artemis set down the few paper bags she had been carrying. The triplets were carrying bags as well.

"Okay, everyone," Artemis announced as she pulled out a hefty bag of salt from one of the bags, then opening it. "something weird is going on, so from now on, no one is leaving the living room. We're all staying together. I'm going to go get a few things, then I'll be back. Stay here." She walked off.

The triplets curled up together on the couch, then glanced at their cousin.

"Are you okay, Masi?" The oldest, Renzo, asked.

"I have a bad headache," Masami replied.

"I'm sorry," Aaliyah replied.

"It's okay."

[ { } ]

Artemis hopped up the stairs, her bare feet slapping the cold wood. Once she was at the top, she gathered sheets and pillows, then raced back to the hall.

"Artemis."

She turned around. The figure of a woman stood there.

Artemis' heart raced.

She lifted her head a little. She looked a little...out of it.

"We're coming for all of you."

With her instincts roaring at her to get the heck downstairs, she flew down the steps and into the living room, throwing the sheets and pillows onto the floor, then slamming the door shut, and locking it with a key. She grabbed the bag of salt and began pouring it into a straight line around the room. When she was finished, she looked up at the children who were staring silently at her.

"Do not mess with the salt. It'll keep the bad guys out." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Something was coming. She could feel it.

[ { } ]

Nya stood alongside Morro, eyes already glowing.

"Come at us!" Nya yelled.

Poseidon raised his trident and slammed it on the ground, then a tidal wave came crashing down. Nya raised her hands and countered the attack by making the water crash against an invisible barrier, then splash back to Poseidon who raised his trident and made the water disappear.

Nya smirked.

"My turn," Morro said, then his eyes turned a dark green. He raised his hands, then he was enveloped in a wind funnel. He was lifted off of his feet. He brought his hands together, then aimed at the God, shooting powerful beams of wind at Poseidon. He tried to avoid the attack, but only dodged the weakest part of it, being hit by the strongest point of his attack.

Poseidon was injured, badly. He got to his feet and rushed towards Morro, slamming a punch into his torso. Morro evaded the attack, then brought his elbow down onto Poseidon's neck.

Poseidon yelled in agony, then Morro finished it off by bringing his fist, which was now powered by the wind, and slamming it into his face.

Nya saw her chance, and managed to envelop Poseidon into a vortex of water, which was spinning rapidly around him. Slowly, she managed to shrink the center enough to make it enclosed around his head.

Morro managed to cast a spell on Poseidon to make him a prisoner of war.

Poseidon fell to his knees, defeated.

"Wow," Morro said. "that was pathetic."

"I mean, I knew it was going to be easy, but holy crap," Nya agreed.

Morro finished the spell, then Nya chanted the ritual to make Poseidon live in Tartarus as a prisoner of war. Poseidon vanished, and Nya stood up.

Morro chuckled. "Man, that was way too easy."

Nya shrugged. "A victory for us."

"Yes."

Nya sighed. "Okay. Let's keep moving until sunset. We can find a place to hunker down and we'll...um...we'll get to work."

The God of Wind nodded. "Fine by me. In return, is there anything you need? I probably wouldn't have defeated him if you hadn't helped me."

Nya tilted her head. "Well...we did make a pretty good team back there. How about you travel with me in case any more Gods or Goddesses are stupid enough to challenge us?"

His crooked smile returned. "Sounds like a plan, sister."

Nya grinned. "Then let's get moving."


	9. Kidnappings & Reunions

**Hello! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. It took me about three days to write. :O**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, or Mythology.**

[ { } ]

 **{TIME SKIP - TWO DAYS LATER}**

Clouse gritted his teeth.

"Your daughter is missing." he said to Hiromasa.

Hiromasa pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why am I not surprised?"

"She's going to get herself imprisoned!" Cole's mother yelled. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!"

"Please, Gods and Goddesses, we mustn't fight-"

"We're doomed!"

"The little arrogant, headstrong-" 

"SILENCE!" The First Spinjitzu Master yelled. "Miss Smith shall receive a fitting punishment, but we must focus on the war first. We have to defend the humans!"

"But no one even knows we exist anymore!" someone yelled.

"If you would just pay attention to what Nya is trying to do, then that wouldn't be a problem! She's trying to help, and she's making progress for once." Clouse said.

"Yes, she definitely has something up her sleeve."

"Clouse, can you show us what she's doing right now?" Hiromasa asked.

Clouse nodded, then chanted a little, then he brought his hands up, then slammed them down. A picture of Nya came up.

"She's with Morro!" Cole's mom yelled. "The little bitch! We should just expel her to Tartarus!"

"I heard Morro's trying to become human again. We all know how that works." There were snickers around the room.

"Don't talk about my daughter that way!" Hiromasa snapped. "She must have some reasoning for being with that traitor."

"He and Nya defeated Poseidon, who is now a prisoner of war," Caroline pointed out.

"What?! That's not possible!"

Caroline smirked, then pulled a prisoner out from behind her.

"Overlord-"

"It can't be-"

"Poseidon?!"

The defeated God looked up and around him.

The First Spinjitzu Master walked up to him.

"Where were they heading?" He asked.

"I don't know."

The First Spinjitzu Master turned. 

"Hm," he said.

"What shall we do, Master?" Skylor's mother asked.

"We wait. I want to see what happens with Miss Smith. If things get worse, we will interfere. Take him away."

Poseidon was dragged out of the room. The guards threw him into his cell.

Poseidon grinned a wicked smile.

"Did you get that, Hermes?" He asked the tiny, microscopic mic attached on his skin.

"Get the girl. Yes. I will alert everyone."

"Good," Poseidon whispered, "very good."

[ { } ]

"There's a demon near Ninjago city!" Caroline yelled.

The First Spinjitzu Master glanced at the screen.

"Zoom in, please."

Now, the five ninja could be seen.

"My son is down there!" Cole's mother yelled.

"So is mine!" Caroline yelled. "They won't stand a chance-"

"Ladies, please calm down. Go down there to help. Hiromasa, please accompany them."

"Okay. Let's go." Hiromasa said.

[ { } ]

"We have to be quiet," Cole whispered, "the bad Gods could be anywhere!"

The five ninja crept along the streets of Ninjago, faces masked.

"It's quiet," Jay said, "too quiet." He erupted in a fit of giggles. "I've always wanted to say that!"

The others ignored Jay. They kept walking.

"Get down!" Lloyd whispered.

The other four bent down.

"What is it, Lloyd?"

"There's something out there..."

The five tensed.

Suddenly, a huge roar erupted from the silence.

"That's doesn't sound good." Jay whispered.

A figure appeared in the middle of the street. It was about twelve feet high, and had an arm span of over twelve feet. It appeared to have a disfigured face and no eyes in its eye sockets.

"What is that thing?!" Kai yelled.

"I think it's a demon!" Cole responded.

The thing glanced at the ninja, then began charging at them.

"Overlord, it sees us!" Jay said. The ninja narrowly avoided its first attack by flipping out of the thing's hand's way. The claw made its way into a building. It was momentarily stuck. 

Kai took the advantage and started shooting the thing with his fire. Jay shot at with lightning. All it did was make the demon mad. It ripped its hand out of the building and turned towards the ninja.

"...Crap."

It roared, and the ninja were sent flying back into another building.

"Ow!" Lloyd said.

"You good?"

"My arm..." Kai climbed over the rubble to Lloyd and helped him up. Lloyd's arm didn't look so good.

"I think it's broken." He said. Kai nodded in agreement.

"We'll make you a cast later." Kai turned to the other three. "You guys okay?!" 

"Yeah, now let's take this thing down!" Jay said.

"But how? Our elements were weak against it!" Kai yelled.

"We haven't tested our elements yet!" Cole yelled. He and Zane ran behind the thing, and Cole leaped into the air, then he landed gracefully on the ground, and slammed his hands onto the earth, causing a mound of rock to swell beneath the demon's feet. It rose up, until it surrounded the demon's legs. Zane finished the job by freezing its upper half in ice.

"Let's see if that'll buy us some time." Cole said.

"Lloyd, your arm is badly broken. We'll need to find a cast for-" Zane was cut off by the sound of cracking.

"Dammit!" Cole said.

"What?" A voice asked. "We're trying to help you. This'll never hold a demon."

The five ninja were met with three silhouettes.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Oh...baby, it's been a while!"

Cole frowned. He recognized that voice...

"Mom?" He asked.

She stepped in front of him: a tall, slender woman with long, coal-black hair that spilled down her shoulders. Her eyes were hard and green.

"Hello, my sweet boy..."

Cole ran to her and hugged her. She grinned, and returned the hug.

"My little boy's all grown up." Tears pricked at her eyes.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered.

"I'm the Goddess of Earth. I'm not quite dead, and not quite living, either."

"Kai? Is...is that you?" The other two figures came into view.

Kai's heart nearly stopped at her voice.

"Son?!"

Hiromasa and Caroline walked towards Kai. Kai, unable to move, felt hot tears well up in his eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" was all he could force out.

The couple approached him. Caroline smiled, tears filling her warm brown eyes. She hugged Kai, who was too shocked to hug her back.

Hiromasa smiled, tears also filling his eyes. He hugged his wife and his son.

"You guys...are...did you...did you end up like...like...l-" 

"Like Nya?" Caroline asked. "Yes. I was the former Goddess of Water, but since Nya joined us, I'm not as strong as she is."

"Do...do you know where she is?" Kai whispered.

They shook their heads.

"I missed you so much..." Kai said, the tears escaping.

"We missed you too, kiddo."

The two reunions were interrupted by another roar.

Adamina (Cole's mom) gritted her teeth. "Let's finish this."

Hiromasa's fists were clenched and already burning. Caroline's eyes were glowing blue. Adamina rolled her neck.

Hiromasa jumped up, using fire to boost him up in the air. He boosted himself over the demon and his fists glowed even brighter. He fell, then punched the ice, which shattered into tiny pieces.

"Admah..." Adamina muttered. Her fists glowed black, then she ran up to the demon, and slammed her fists into the demon. It was severely staggered.

Caroline grinned, and summoned a ball of water inside the demon and chanted in Latin. The demon let out an inhuman screech and exploded. Adamina raised her hands and made a wall of earth to shield them from being covered in demon guts.

The ninja gaped in awe.

"What?" The three asked.

"How did you...I mean...I can't do that!" Cole yelled.

"You have to become a God before you surpass me," Adamina said.

Cole wrinkled his nose.

"We need to get going," Lloyd said.

"That reminds me," Hiromasa said, then his fists caught on fire again, but this time his eyes glowed red. "which one of you punks got my daughter pregnant?!"

"Hiro..." Caroline rubbed her forehead.

Kai grinned and pointed at Jay.

Jay paled.

"Dad, I already scared him."

Hiromasa frowned.

"Hiro, come on, we don't have time for this..." Caroline glanced at Jay and giggled. "He's cute."

"Heh heh..." Jay chuckled nervously.

"Ummm..." Lloyd started, "we already evacuated the city. Our next move is to get the people to worship you guys..."

[ { } ]

"Pssh...I spyyyyy...a TV." Masami groaned. "This sucks!"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys want to play another game?" Artemis asked.

"Like what?"

"Oh...I don't know..." Artemis groaned. "This does suck."

They wouldn't last, holing up in the living room. Everyone was cooped up, which meant tensions were high.

She thought about calling her dad. They had had a close call the other night; a demon or a spirit or something had tried to open the door.

"I'm going to call my dad and see how things are going." Artemis announced. She dialed his number and pressed call.

"Artemis?" came his worried voice.

"Dad!" She sighed. "We...something's been in the house for a while. We're not sure what it is, but it's been trying to get in the living room, where we're all holed up. I've salted the outside but...I just hope it's enough."

"Is everyone okay? Are you okay?"

"The thing gave Masami a concussion, but that's it. Everyone else and I are fine."

"Okay. Do you need us to come back...?"

"No. Not yet. Masami said she's been having dreams about Nya."

He felt her dad's breath hitch. "What...what happened in the dreams?"

"Um...she said Nya said she's coming...but she never said when..."

"Okay. Maybe we should come back."

"I think we'll hold out-" she was interrupted by a series of bangs on the door.

"Artemis! What's happening?!"

The triplets backed away from the door. Chip stood up.

"The demon...it's banging on the door..."

"Okay, that's it, I'm coming home..."

The banging stopped.

An eerie silence followed.

Suddenly, Aaliyah began screaming. Artemis whipped around to find her half submerged in the floor. Then, she disappeared.

"Aaliyah!" Renzo and Sumi shouted.

Artemis' breathing sped up. 

"Artemis, talk to me!" Cole yelled through the phone.

"Dad...it...it took Aaliyah..."

"Wha- is she okay?!"

"I don't know, she's not here..."

"Dammit!" Cole yelled. "Hang on..."

"I'm going after her," Artemis said, then she hung up.

"O-okay, guys..." She bit her lip. Demons... "here's what we're going to do."

[ { } ]

"Where are we?" Morro asked.

Nya frowned. "So...if we've traveled fifteen miles from where I was buried, and we've been heading southwest, then I think we're around the Lost City of Oraborus."

"Hm," he said. "Where is it?"

"Probably sunken in sand by now." Nya sighed.

"Got something on your mind?" Morro asked, kicking away a piece of rock.

"I'm just nervous. That reminds me...how are you doing?"

"It's a little painful, but last night..." he scoffed. "I guess it's all worth it. I can feel again!"

Nya rolled her eyes.

"All I care about is that it worked and it wasn't a waste of time."

"Do not fear, your valuable time has not been wasted." Morro grinned.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Can we rest for a moment?"

"Fine," Nya said, reluctantly.

The two sat down on a fallen chunk of a pillar. Nya groaned and stretched her back.

Morro sighed, rubbing his wrists. He set his hand down on the pillar.

"It's coarse, and is cold." He smiled. Nya set her palm next to his.

"I can't feel it." She sighed. "Maybe I should become human, too."

"I would not object to that..." Morro joked. Nya slapped him, but was resisting a grin.

"You know, Morro, for a former villain, you're a pretty good guy." She said.

He shrugged. "You know, saying that is like calling you cute. I know it, but at the same time, I hate it and I turn hostile when I'm told that."

Nya frowned. "I'm not cute!"

"Mmm-hmmm..."

"Shut up before I really hurt you."

He rolled his eyes. "Come at me, Princess."

[ { } ]


	10. Athena

**I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

[ { } ]

"Who was that?" Kai asked.

Cole gritted his teeth, then said: "Artemis."

"What?! Is everyone okay?!" Jay asked.

"She said some kind of spirit has been trying to get to them. She said it gave Masi a pretty bad concussion and that it took Aaliyah."

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled. "We have to go back!"

"No! Masi! Is she okay?!" Jay asked, beginning to panic.

"What about Chip?!" Zane asked.

"We have to go back!" Cole said, "the spirits are trying to hurt them!" 

"Hurt who?" asked Adamina.

"My daughter, Artemis, Jay's daughter, Masami, and Kai's triplets."

"Triplets?! Daughter?!" Hiromasa said.

"Daughter?!" Adamina said.

"Come on, we have to go back! Masi's hurt!"

"Pixal...Chip...the baby..."

"And it's only a matter of time before it hurts the others!" Cole said.

"Guys! Calm down!" Lloyd yelled, supporting his injured arm with his good arm.

"L-Lloyd's right," Cole said. "okay. We need a new plan."

"Oh my overlord...what about Sky..."

"Guys! Listen! I'm just as worried as you, but this is no time to panic!" Cole said.

The ninjas calmed down a little bit.

"Okay. We have to do this quickly. We'll make a quick speech to the people, then we'll head back home." Cole took a shaky breath in.

"Overlord, let's get this over with!" Kai said. "My daughter is missing!"

The five ninjas walked over to a sewer pothole. Cole dragged the top out of the way and hopped into the darkness, climbing down the ladder. Kai followed, then Jay, then Zane, who helped Lloyd, then Hiromasa, then Caroline, then Adamina, who pulled the top back over.

Cole hopped to the ground. The rest followed, then he frowned. The sewer was empty.

"Alright, where are ya, snakes?" Cole muttered.

Kai and Hiromasa summoned a flame in their palms. Cole started towards the serpentine tombs.

They made it in a few minutes' time, and no one had said a word.

"Okay, here we go," Cole said, then pushed the door open.

Skales greeted them.

"Ninja? What are you dong here? Who are thesssse people?" He asked.

"They're on our side. That's all you need to know. Let us in."

"Why? Aren't you sssssuppossssed to be fighting off the dangerssss?"

"We need to speak with the citizens!" Kai snapped.

"Come on, we'll be in and out of your hair-er, scales,-in a few minutes, okay?" Jay said.

Skales narrowed his eyes, but decided not to question them. They walked in, and Skales Jr. ran up to his dad.

"The ninja are here!" He cried.

"Yessss, sssson, don't worry." Skales said, slithering away with his son.

Kai shivered, worried for his children.

"The ninja are here!" Someone yelled.

"What up, ninja?" asked Dareth, approaching the ninja, god, and goddesses.

"Dareth! Hey, can you gather all of the citizens? We need to make a quick speech." Cole asked.

"Sure thing, ninja. Leave it to the broooown ninjaaaa!"

"Overlord," Lloyd muttered as Dareth walked away.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Kai rolled his neck.

"Ninja? If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the stage where everyone is gathered." said a little snake child.

Kai nodded, then they followed the little snake. He led them to a little stage.

They climbed up on it, then Lloyd took the microphone.

"Um...citizens of Ninjago...could I please have your attention?"

The crowd calmed down, staring up at Lloyd with hopeful eyes.

"So, as it turns out, the enemy is a lot stronger than us...so we're going to need your help. Zeus and his goons are trying to wipe us out, but that can be prevented if all of you start praying to a God or Goddess on our side." 

"Oh my overlord, it's Hiromasa and Caroline! And Adamina!" someone yelled.

"I thought they died!" 

"They did...ninja, what's going on here?!" someone else shouted.

"Okay, okay, please, everyone...they're immortal beings. Gods and Goddesses. If you'll just pray to them, they'll become more powerful and they'll defeat the evil gods and goddesses. Now who's with us?!"

"I am!"

"So am I!"

"Ditto!"

"YEEEEEAAAAH!" yelled the crowd.

"Okay! Start praying!" Lloyd said, then stepped off.

"Can we pray to Nya?"

"What about Morro?!"

"Nya's fine...but I dunno about Morro..." Lloyd said.

"No, not Morro. We can't trust him." Kai said, bitterly.

"No! Morro's okay. He's changed. We've been watching him." Hiromasa said.

"Okay. Morro's fine, then." Cole said reluctantly.

"Alright. Any more questions?" Lloyd yelled over the crowd.

No one answered.

"Okay. We'll be off, then. Don't worry, just pray!" Lloyd said, then they rushed out of the tomb.

"Let's go get our children!"

{ [ ] }

"Aaliyaaaah!" Artemis yelled through the door.

"Arty!"

"Hold on!" Artemis raced to her father's bedroom, where she found his hidden lever underneath his bed. She pulled it, and the false wall moved down, revealing all kinds of dangerous and sharp weapons. She selected an axe. She pulled the lever back up before the spirit could get any ideas, then raced out of the room.

She raised the axe to the door, then yelled: "Stand back, Aaliyah!"

"Hurry!" came the frantic reply.

She brought the axe down, and the door splintered. She heard a scream, then some banging.

"Aaliyah! Hold on!" Artemis cried, bringing the axe down again. The wood splintered some more, and when Artemis raised the axe to finish the job, she was thrown back into a cabinet. The axe skittered away from her.

"Dammit!" Artemis cursed. Her vision went blurry for a minute, black and purple splotches blocking her vision. A sharp pain fled through her back.

Once she recovered, she slowly stood, but her knees gave out and she dropped to the floor.

"Ugghh...c'mon...get up!" She yelled at herself. She tried again, and was able to stand. She hobbled towards the axe, and picked it up.

"Artyyyyy!" Aaliyah screamed. "Please, hur-" her screams were cut off by a thud.

Artemis gritted her teeth and raised the axe, this time aiming at the door knob. It fell off, and Artemis stuck her hand through the hole she had created to open the door. She trudged down the stairs, her back screaming with every step.

"Aaliyah!" She yelled. There was no answer. Artemis made it to the bottom and tried to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't turn on.

She held her hands out in front of her, trying to feel for a wall. Her hand hit something, and she felt it. It was a drawer. She opened it and scrambled through the contents.

It was relatively empty, except for some paper and wire. She found something rubbery and felt it more. It was a flashlight. She turned it on, then she looked around.

Her flashlight beam hit something, and Artemis squinted closer. Through the splotches of color, she could make out Aaliyah on the floor, unconscious.

She ran towards the fallen girl and put the flashlight's string on her wrist. She picked the girl up by the arms and dragged her up the stairs.

She finally made it to the top. Pushing open the door, she walked into the living room, careful not to mess up the circle of salt. The children looked up at her in worry.

"Aaliyah! Is she okay?!" Renzo and Sumi said as Artemis set her down on the reclining chair. She felt her neck. Her pulse was slow, but steady.

"Okay...stay with her. I think she'll be okay, but we need to keep an eye on her. Is everyone else okay?"

She was answered with a series of nods. Artemis nodded.

"You don't look too well yourself, Arty," said Chip, "sit down, will you?"

"No. Not yet." Artemis grabbed the spare bag of salt and enforced the barriers again, looking for any gaps.

"Okay, that should do it." Artemis sat down next to Masami. Masami sat up and looked at Artemis.

"Are we gonna die?" She whispered.

"No, Masi, not if I have anything to say about it." Artemis stood, then walked over to Aaliyah. She must've just been knocked out.

"Hold on, girl." She whispered. Renzo and Sumi walked over to their sister and held her hands.

"Will she be okay?" They asked with teary eyes.

"I think so." Artemis said.

Artemis sat down again when she heard the yelling outside. She stood and looked out the window.

"WHERE IS THE WATER MASTER?! I CHALLENGE HER TO A BATTLE!"

Down below, Artemis saw a woman wearing silver armor and holding a sharp-tipped spear.

"Overlord," Artemis breathed. It couldn't be...

"Who is it?" asked Chip.

"That's...that's Athena..." she responded.

"COME OUT, YOU COWARD! FACE ME!"

Artemis bit her lip.

"COME OUT OR I'LL KILL ALL OF THE CHILDREN INSIDE!"

"Artyyy," Chip said, clinging to her leg.

"Shhhh!" She said.

Athena snapped her head up to the window were Artemis was watching.

"Aw, do not be afraid, children." Athena said, "as long as the Goddess comes, I will not harm you. After all, I do hate hurting mortal children..."

"Oh my overlord, where is Nya?!" Artemis said frantically.

{ [ ] }

Nya gritted her teeth. They had to be getting close...

"Ugh, how much farther?!" Morro asked.

"It shouldn't be far at all. We've got to be close..." Nya sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, then sighed again. "Let's get higher up." She summoned the water dragon and Morro summoned the wind dragon, and they flew up higher.

"There it is! I see it!" Nya said, pointing to a little house on a hill.

"That's not all. Look." Morro pointed to a person on the base of the hill.

"Athena." Nya scowled.

"Yeah. We gotta crush her."

"Let's fucking do this," Nya growled, then the two flew to Athena.

 **It's going down! *yells timbeeeer***

 **So, I'm not even relatively interested in the Superbowl this year. Last year it was almost worth my time cuz I'm a fan of Carolina, but this year...bleh. I might watch the halftime show, though.**

 **I got up this morning and watched Season 5 of Ninjago, then I ate some Toaster Strudels and drank some coffee. Then I typed up this chapter. So yeah.**

 **Anyway, I'm sure you guys don't care about that. So I'll shut up now. (Sorry, I had to tell someone! T.T)**

 **Please review!**


	11. Let's Get Hotter

**Hi guys! Sorry, this chapter took forever to write! I've been having bad writer's block, so I had to resort to an old fandom to reinvigorate mah brain!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Mythology. I know you're sad.**

[ { } ]

"Masi's hurt," Jay whispered. The poor red-head had been psyching himself out ever since he heard about his daughter's injury.

Kai wasn't doing much better. He kept envisioning the worst-case scenarios of his missing daughter. Sweat trickled down his face.

Zane had been unusually quiet. He had been contemplating his worry over his family. He missed Pixal and Chip dearly, and he worried for their unborn child.

Cole's eyebrows knitted together in concern for his daughter. The fight with the demon had opened his eyes to what they were truly up against, and he knew the evil Gods would be stronger. They had lucked out to even have help from his mother and Kai's parents. He knew they were lucky to have only encountered Gods on their side, but if Adamina, Hiromasa and Caroline had been on the wrong side...

This war between the Gods and Goddesses scared the ninja out of their wits, mainly because they all knew they couldn't do anything about it except hope. It scared them that they may not even be able to defend their own families. If the evil Gods won the war, Lloyd would be the last reliable line of defense...

"So, son," Adamina skipped ahead a few paces to catch up with her son, "to get yourself off of all the terrible thoughts that must be running through your head right now, tell me: you said you had a daughter?"

Cole nodded. "She...I adopted her when she was little. Her mom had died while they were out on a walk and she came to me for help. I sent the mother to a hospital, but they couldn't save her. I looked into who the father was but never found out, so I took her in." A small smile lit up on his lips.

Adamina smiled. "What is she like?"

"Her name is Artemis. She's eighteen years old. Her hair is long and curly, it's dark brown and is really soft. Her eyes are big and light blue. Her smile is beautiful. She loves to cook, study mythology, and study constellations." A soft smile appeared on Cole's lips. "I love her like she's my blood daughter."

Adamina grinned at her son. "She sounds wonderful!"

"She is," Cole said, "she really is." 

A few feet ahead, Hiromasa stepped in between Kai and Jay and put a hand on either boy's shoulder, then said: "So, tell me about my grandchildren. You first, blue boy."

"He has a name, Hiro." Caroline muttered.

"What's your name?" Hiromasa asked.

"Jay."

Hiromasa nodded. "You first, Kay."

Kai snorted.

Jay scowled silently, then started. "Masami Nya Walker, age thirteen. She's finishing up eighth grade. She's half as tall as I am, and she long, curly red hair with strands of black intertwined. Her eyes are as blue as the ocean, and she has lots of little freckles on her cheeks and her nose. She has Nya's dimples, so when she smiles, it's just...precious," Jay smiled, "She loves robotics and making new things."

Hiromasa chuckled. "Sounds like my girl when she was little. Nya was always building random stuff and giving it a name and a backstory."

Jay sighed at the mention of Nya. "Yeah. Nya was so creative. Guess Masi got it from her mom." Jay smiled sadly.

"No, no, Jay, Masi definitely got it from the both of you," Kai corrected, "and she won't stop talking. Sounds like someone I know."

Jay rolled his eyes but didn't hide his smile.

"She sounds like a sweet little girl," Hiromasa said, "what about you, son?"

A sad smile crept across Kai's face. "I have triplets: two boys and a girl. The first one is Renzo. He's thirteen, along with the other two. He has dark brown hair, and he has light brown eyes. He loves learning about cars and, like his dad, girls." Kai chuckled. "Sumi is just like his brother. He's got the same hair, but darker eyes. He, too, loves cars, but also enjoys sports. My daughter, Aaliyah, has long, red hair and deep amber-colored eyes. She likes reading and enjoys shopping."

"They all sound wonderful," Hiromasa smiled. "I hope I can meet them."

"I hope you can meet them, too." Kai agreed.

"Guys! We're almost there!" Lloyd yelled. They were at the outskirts of the city and now were at the valley which they typically crossed to get home.

"Hmm," Adamina hummed, bending down to the grass. Little droplets of water clung to the tips. She stood up and looked at the beginning of a forest. A few trees were on their sides.

"They have been here," Caroline muttered.

"It looks like they were in a fight!" Hiromasa exclaimed.

"With what? Or who? Adamina, is this the spot where they captured Poseidon?"

Adamina shook her head. "No, that was miles away. We must hot on their heels."

Hiromasa grinned, and lit his fist on fire. "Then let's get hotter."

"Enough with the puns, Hiro!" Caroline said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Hiromasa sighed and looked at his wife. "Dear, puns are a part of being an elemental master."

"Come on!" Kai yelled.

The group raced across the valley until they reached the gravel road that would eventually lead them to their house. Quickly, they followed the road until the house came into sight.

"We're he-" Cole was cut off by a massive roar.

"...What the hell was that?!" Kai asked.

"One of the other Gods are here," Caroline said, "and so is Nya."

 **"TIMBEEEEER!"**

 **Yeah...so...how was it? Please review! I welcome your feedback!**

 **Also, Patata, I can't remember which story you reviewed on, but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about when you said it wasn't appearing in your inbox...so... :| Sorry I couldn't help.**

 **Ummm...will ya review? Please?**


	12. The Sihouetted Girl

**Hi guys! Once again, sorry I've been so inactive. I'll try to be faster next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Nya twisted her head to get a better view at the Goddess. It appeared she hadn't seen them yet.

"Morro?" Nya asked.

"Hm?"

"It looks like she hasn't seen us yet. Do you think we could take her by surprise?"

"No, the woman's got highly tuned senses. I know she knows we're here."

Nya looked back down at Athena. "Then why isn't she attacking?"

"I don't know," Morro admitted.

"Should we attack first?"

"I don't know!" Morro repeated.

Nya sighed. "Let's...um...overlord, I'm not good at this."

"If she doesn't attack, she may want to ally herself with us, or give us important information."

"What if it's a trap?"

"I doubt it. But there's still a chance."

Nya rolled her eyes.

"Should we wait it out? See who breaks first?" She asked.

"I. Don't. Know." Morro repeated.

Nya groaned.

"Should we wing it?" Nya asked.

Morro threw his hands up in the air. "Whatever floats your boat, princess."

"Fine. Let's-"

She was interrupted by a distant voice.

"Shut up, will you?!"

"Why don't you shut up, huh?!"

"Guys..."

"Come on, we have to get the kids out before they start fighting!"

Nya smiled. Morro glanced at her.

"You hear 'em?" He asked.

Nya nodded, then frowned. "Not only that, but..." her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Then, her eyes widened.

"Morro! EVERYONE, GET DOWN-"

Everything happened at once. There was a blinding light, then, a loud blast that blew Nya and Morro off of their dragons. The dragons vanished, and Nya and Morro were blown to the ground. The ninja were affected less, as the house and the dragons had taken most of the blow. They all fell to the ground.

"The fuck was that?!" Cole yelled.

"Dammit!" Hiromasa yelled.

"Overlord, please tell me that wasn't what I think it was," Caroline responded

"It was a HSESW," Adamina said.

"Overlord, no!" Caroline said.

"How are they even capable of creating one?!"

"What the fuck is a HSESW?!" Jay yelled.

"A HSESW is short for a hypersonic element-stripping wave. It deteriorates the strands of DNA in a God or Goddess that gives the person his or her element for an extended period of time. It's very hard for even the First Spinjitzu Master to summon."

"So...if he's not here...then who summoned it?" Kai asked.

"If it really is hypersonic, then why didn't we get knocked over harder? Hypersonic speed is-at least-Mach 5, while the speed of sound is Mach 1." Zane explained.

"So who took most of the blow?!" Cole asked.

"She did,"

The group turned to face someone walking in the smoke, which shifted to reveal Morro, who was holding an unconscious Nya.

"Oh my overlord!"

The ninja rushed over to her.

"Nya..." Jay whispered, touching her face.

"Sis!" Kai yelled. "Wake up! Overlord, please! Please wake up!" Tears ran down Kai's cheeks.

"She can't die," Morro reminded them. Jay took Nya into his arms, crying.

"Love, wake up..." Jay whispered, placing his fingers on her pale face. He ran his thumb over her closed eye.

"She may not wake up for a while; she took the worst of the blow." Morro sighed.

Hiromasa and Caroline ran over to their fallen daughter.

"Oh, Nya..." Caroline sniffed, taking her limp hand.

Hiromasa looked up at Morro, then stood.

"The fuck did you do?!" He snapped, grabbing the God of Wind by his shirt.

"Me? I didn't do anything! Athena summoned herself behind her, then summoned the HSESW."

Murder was evident in Hiromasa's eyes. He lowered his voice so that only Morro and himself could hear.

"What did you do to her?!"

Morro smirked. "We made a deal. I think you can figure out the rest."

Hiromasa gritted his teeth.

"I swear to the Overlord, I would fucking kill you if I could," he whispered.

Morro smirked. If there was one thing Morro loved, it was getting under the other Gods and Goddess' skin. "It was her decision. And it felt so fucking good."

Hiromasa yelled in fury, then threw the God to the ground. Caroline jumped on him and grabbed his arms. Hiromasa's face was red with anger.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER AGAIN! YOU HEAR?!"

"Dad!"

Cole turned around to find Artemis and the kids running up the hill. His heart pounded in relief, and Artemis collided into him. He found tears streaming down his face as he embraced her in a spine-crushing hug. The triplets, who were carrying their sister, ran up behind Kai and hugged him, Chip sprinted to Zane, and Masami ran to Jay.

"Chip!" Zane said, kneeling down to his level. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine!" He responded, clinging to Zane.

"Daddy!" They yelled. Kai turned to find his children running towards him with his daughter in their arms.

"Oh my overlord," he whispered as his children came into him. They gently placed Aaliyah in Kai's lap, and they hugged Kai.

"Are you two okay? What happened to her?"

"We're fine, but she got knocked out. By a ghost thing." Renzo responded. "But she'll be okay. Why are you crying?"

"My...my sister..." he whispered, tightly embracing his daughter.

Jay turned when he felt the familiar little arms of his girl. He smiled sadly and hugged her back.

"Daddy! You're okay!" She said.

"I'm fine, baby. What about you?"

"I have a little concussion, but I'll be okay.

"As long as she doesn't take another blow to her head," Artemis corrected.

"Overlord, Masi," Jay whispered, holding his head on her shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered.

Jay remained silent while hugging Masami.

"Ninja?" came a shy, feminine voice.

The ninja stood, pushing their young behind them.

"P-please, I do not want to harm you. I only want to help."

"Who are you?" Hiromasa demanded.

"I," the woman stepped out of the shadows, "am Athena."

It was the woman who had been standing outside the house.

Hiromasa frowned. "How can we trust you?!"

"I trust her!" Another voice roared behind them.

The group turned to see the First Spinjitzu Master standing in golden battle armor and equipped with a sword. At his side were the rest of the Gods and Goddesses.

"Wha-what?" Kai asked.

Athena smiled kindly. "It's been a while, First Spinjitzu Master."

He smiled. "Yes." He glanced at Nya, who was still unconscious. "Can you heal her?"

She nodded and walked over to Nya, but she was blocked by Hiromasa.

"Hiromasa! Move! Is my trust in her not enough for you?!" He snapped.

Hiromasa remained silent, then glared at Athena. She only smiled, and the kneeled down to Nya. She placed her hand over Nya's hands, then closed her eyes. A few moments later, she lifted her hands off of Nya's hands.

Nothing seemed to happen. This is what Hiromasa and the others thought-

-until Nya let out a deafening scream.

{([ })]  
(In Nya's mind...)

There is a silhouette of a little girl. She is holding a pendant in her hands and is kneeling in front of a chimney. It is dark inside the place, and her head is craned down at the pendant.

The pendant is silver, and enclosed inside it is a blue, glowing orb. She clenches the pendant in her fist, then stands.

The entire house she's in is black and white, the pendant the only color in the scene. She walks to a ladder in the corner of the room, then climbed up it, opening up the hatch at the top. She pushes it open and climbs onto the roof of the building.

Her black dress flutters in the wind. She squeezes the pendant even tighter, then looks around.

She is the only person left.

Standing in the remains of what used to be her city, she stepped on top of the ledge. Wind rustles her dress. Her feet are cold and pale.

She stands on the end for a moment.

Only a step away from death and a step away from life, she is silent. After all, there is no purpose for her anymore.

She releases the amulet, and it falls onto the ledge.

The wind strengthened, and, for a moment, she barely keeps herself from falling over.

She was stronger alone...

Yet she was the only one left.

'You're dangerous,' the doctor had said.

'Why?' the little girl had responded.

'Because you don't need anyone.'

Her mother's words echoed through her head:

'Let your mistakes guide you for the future.'

A small smile crossed her lips. She took a deep breath, then...

...she stepped off of the ledge.

...

...

...

...

She hadn't fallen to the ground.

Instead, she was now in an infinite black space, floating.

But, she was no longer a girl, but a woman.

Nya.

The scene transitioned to the blacksmith shop. Nya stood alone in her room.

Again, she was transported into another realm. It appeared to be Ed and Edna's junkyard.

Nya rushed inside, to find Jay and his parents. They were staring down at the little bundle he held in his arms.

Everything disappeared, then she was inside the Bounty. Cole was looking up at a picture of the team before Nya had died.

Then, everything went black...

...then the black swirled into a picture. Another scene appeared. Nya stood in the middle of what appeared to be a funeral.

Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane were there. They stood at the front. Kai seemed a bit oblivious to the world, Jay's eyes were red, teary, and sad. Cole had an unreadable expression on his face. Zane looked distant.

There were other people there, too. Dareth, Ed and Edna, even Ronin and Skales were there.

There was a coffin up ahead. Nya looked around.

Her funeral...this had to be her funeral. She saw pictures of her face everywhere. She ran up to the coffin.

Then, Nya looked in her own corpse. Her breathing sped up.

She took off, running past the saddened people and past the entryway.

But...

...

There was someone at the gate.

Nya's eyes widened. No...it couldn't be...

His dark brown hair and his blue eyes...

And he was staring straight at her.

His lips that Nya had yearned to touch for years twisted into a smile, and, like a dream, he stepped towards her.

"Nya, dear," he started, "what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Nya, frozen with shock, stared at him as if he were some abomination.

"Rei?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

He grinned. "Yup. It's me. Did ya miss me? 'Cause I certainly missed you, dearie."

She shook her head. "No. No. You're not Rei."

He cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "Of course it's me, dearest. Why don't you believe me?"

She closed her eyes, then mentally counted backwards from one hundred. Something was not right here.

His grin was too perfect.

Like his eyes and the way he spoke.

"No!" She yelled. This was another mid trick; this was a demon trying to get her to break.

His grin curled in an unnatural way. "Very good, dearie."

Nya panted, closing her eyes, then continued to count down. This memory should end any moment.

It did when she opened her eyes again.

She gasped, eyes wide. Several pairs of eyes stared back down at her.

"It worked," Athena said.

The ninja sighed.

Jay's heartbeat sped up as Masami looked down at Nya. He was frozen in place: not a word could escape his mouth.

Here she was, alive and breathing. Right in front of her.

And yet he was so locked up, so speechless and relieved that he couldn't say anything.

"...Mommy?" Masami whispered.

Nya finally snapped out of her daze when she heard her daughter's unfamiliar voice.

She blinked a few times, then everything came into focus.

It took her a moment to process everything. But, when she did, she shot up and hugged the confused blue ninja.

"Oh my overlord!" He said, tears escaping his eyes, "it's really you!"

Nya smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. He wrapped her arms around her back and held her in his lap as the two cried.

She pulled back for a moment, looking into the deep blue eyes that had mesmerized her for so many years. The freckles she had yearned to observe. The lips she had wanted to kiss for so long.

She smiled through tears, then kissed him.

Jay's eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Then, he closed his eyes and tangled his hands in her thick, black hair. Then, they separated.

"Jay..." she whispered.

He smiled through his own tears, then he took her hand. "Nya..."

"Daddy?" Masami hesitated before asking. "Mommy?"

Nya looked up at the little red-headed girl. Nya's smile broadened, then she pulled Masami into a hug. Masami smiled and hugged her mother, and Jay hugged his two favorite girls.

Kai was up next. He pried off of Jay and Nya and hugged her. Nya broke down sobbing.

"Kai!" She said.

Tears escaped his eyes as well. "Sis,"

She inhaled his smoky scent. The tears wouldn't stop coming as she hugged her beloved brother.

She pulled away, her face soaked with tears. She turned to face Cole. She laughed and hugged him, too. A smile lit up on his lips.

"Hey, cutie," he whispered.

"Hey, big guy," she responded.

Zane smiled when she hugged him.

"How is my favorite nindroid?" She asked.

"I've been well. It's been...quiet without you."

She laughed, then walked to Lloyd. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Garmaderp," she teased.

He huffed. "Hey, Nya." He patted her back as she hugged him.

She looked around at her family.

"I missed you guys so much," she said as Jay approached her from behind, along with Masami, who Nya picked up and set on her hip, even though she was a little too big.

"As much as I hate to interrupt the reunion," The First Spinjitzu Master began, "we have a war on our hands that must be sorted out."

Nya looked around at the faces staring her.

"Well, let's get this over with," Nya said, "we're gonna win this thing!" 


	13. Suspicion

**Hello!**

Morro grinned. Nya's demeanor had finally brightened up. She was with her beloved family again.

The ninja had changed. Jay was grinning and talking to Nya, who appeared to be happier than she'd been in months. Cole was always his daughter. Zane was quieter, but happy to see his son. Kai was all smiles, carrying his unconscious little girl.

Morro glanced back and saw Athena talking to the First Spinjitzu Master. If she hadn't summoned the HSESW, then who did? Or was she lying to cover herself?

He frowned, then walked over to Athena.

She frowned. "Oh. It's...you."

Morro nodded. "Why were threatening their children if you want to help us?"

"I needed to get Nya's attention."

Morro raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "Did you summon the HSESW?"

Athena's face morphed into panic. "Oh, no! Why would I do that?"

The First Spinjitzu Master interfered. "It was not Athena, Morro. It was created by Zeus, but he set it up in advanced."

Morro kept the unbelieving eyebrow raised.

"I checked." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

"So where are they?" Morro asked.

"When I left, I heard them discuss plans for destroying the city. They plan to attack at midnight."

"Then we need to get the kids and the ninja to shelter," Morro cut in, "then we'll have to suit up."

The First Spinjitzu Master nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?"

Everyone turned to face him.

"The evil gods will be making their move soon. We need to get the ninja and their young to shelter. This will be a long and hard battle, but we can and will win."

"Will Clouse be here?" Nya yelled, getting a few stares from the ninja.

"Yes, he'll be here in a few minutes." He thought, then said: "let's begin."

[ { } ]

(At Misako's Monastery)

They arrived within a few minutes. The ninja flew inside.

"Skylor!" Kai yelled. Renzo, Sumi and Chip raced inside to find Skylor and Pixal.

Skylor came out first and ran to her family. Renzo and Chip hugged her and Kai greeted her with a kiss.

"You're okay..." she whispered, tears of relief in her eyes. She saw Aaliyah and immediately reached out for her.

"What happened to her?" Skylor asked frantically, holding her child.

"She was knocked out. I'm starting to get worried. It was hours ago."' Kai said, biting his lip.

"Hey Skylor!" Nya said, walking up to her, then eyeing Aaliyah. "Oh! Athena, come here!"

The Goddess approached Nya. "Yes?" 

"Can you heal her?" Nya asked.

"Yes." Athena kneeled down to the fallen girl and touched her forehead. She woke a matter of moments later.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked.

Skylor smiled and hugged her. Kai choked back tears and hugged his daughter.

Nya grinned when Skylor looked at her. Skylor looked at Kai.

"She's a Goddess now. Back from the dead."

Nya shrugged. "Close enough." Skylor hugged her, too.

"Nya?" Nya turned around to see Pixal holding a baby with tufts of silver hair and violet eyes.

Nya's eyes lit up. "Ohhh my overlord! Pixal! Baby! Overlord!" She hugged Pixal.

Zane stood beside Pixal with a proud smile on his face. "This is Ram, our baby girl."

Nya squealed and looked at the little girl. "Ram as in random access memory?"

Zane nodded.

"Overlord, that's adorable. She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Pixal said.

Misako was next after she hugged Lloyd.

"Oh, Nya!" She said, hugging her, "you're back!"

Nya nodded. "Yeah...I guess I am."

After all of the reunions, The First Spinjitzu Master spoke up.

"I am sorry to interrupt the reunion, but we must get you all to safety."

Nya sighed. "This should be far enough from the city."

The First Spinjitzu Master nodded.

"Yes. Will you all stay here while we fight?" The First Spinjitzu Master asked.

"We don't get to help?" Jay asked.

"No." The First Spinjitzu Master responded. "You have children. You must look after them."

"Am I interrupting?" someone asked.


End file.
